Straps are used for a variety of purposes, including to hold or secure equipment in place, to allow attachment of an article to an object and/or a person's body, such as a backpack, gun-holster or tool-belt, and/or to allow a person to grip or otherwise carry a strap that is interconnected to an object, such as a duffle bag.
For many devices, it is desirable to utilize a strap to firmly secure equipment to a person's body. That is, certain objects are more easily carried and/or are more accurately maintained in position if the equipment is held in place. For example, a personal hydration system and/or backpack is more comfortable for some users if it does not move around excessively. However, tightening straps too tight to hold a backpack in place can also limit breathing and body motion. In addition, is it also advantageous to allow straps to accommodate movement of the human body, such as by providing straps that stretch. In the gun-holster example noted above, the holster's comfort and proper positioning would be improved if movement of a user's leg was accommodated by the strap when kneeling or bending down. In addition, it would be advantageous for the strap to maintain the position of the holster when the user is standing or moving. Thus, a strap is needed that accommodates movement of the user's body parts associated with the strap.
Some existing straps, such as an elastic strap, provide the ability to stretch when subjected to an applied tensile force. Other existing straps provide an external friction enhancing coating to prevent the items attached by means of the strap from slipping. However, the friction enhancing coatings tend to peel away with time. Thus, it would be desirable to have both of these elements incorporated into one strap, wherein the strap is capable of stretching and is durable. In addition, it would be desirable to have those elements that prevent slippage to retain their appearance and function when the strap is stretched.
Accordingly, to construct such a strap, appropriate materials are needed in an appropriate configuration to provide a strap with sufficient strength to support the weight of the equipment to which it is attached. Additionally, proper tensions for various threads, whether elastic or fabric, must be chosen such that the finished product has the desired appearance and performance.